yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Muzurhythm the String Djinn
딩가딩가 리듬 | pt_name = Muzuritmo, o Djinn das Guitarras | es_name = Muzurritmo el Genio de las Guitarras | ja_name = ムズムズリズム | romaji_name = Genmajin Muzumuzurizumu | trans_name = Muzumuzurhythm the String Djinn | image = MuzurhythmtheStringDjinn-SP14-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Fiend | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 3 | atk = 1500 | def = 1000 | passcode = 26563200 | materials = 2 Level 3 monsters | effect_types = Quick | lore = 2 Level 3 monsters When a "Djinn" Xyz Monster you control is attacking an opponent's monster, during the Damage Step: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the attacking monster's ATK is doubled until the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" once per turn. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 3 Lorsqu'un Monstre Xyz "Génie" que vous contrôlez attaque un monstre de votre adversaire, durant la Damage Step : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte ; jusqu'à la End Phase, l'ATK du monstre attaquant est doublée. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Muzurhythm le Génie de la Gratte" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 3 Wenn ein „Dschinn“-Xyz-Monster, das du kontrollierst, ein Monster deines Gegners angreift, während des Damage Steps: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; die ATK des angreifenden Monsters werden bis zur End Phase verdoppelt. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Musurhythmus der Gitarren-Dschinn“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 3 Quando un Mostro Xyz "Djinn" che controlli sta attaccando un mostro dell'avversario, durante il Damage Step: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta; l'ATK del mostro attaccante viene raddoppiato fino alla End Phase. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Muzurhythm il Djinn della Chitarra" una sola volta per turno. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 3 Cuando un Monstruo Xyz "Genio" que controles esté atacando a un monstruo de tu adversario, durante el Damage Step: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz; el ATK del monstruo atacante se duplica hasta la End Phase. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Muzurritmo el Genio de las Guitarras" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = レベル３モンスター×２ 自分フィールド上の「 」と名のついたエクシーズモンスターが相手モンスターを攻撃するダメージステップ時に、このカードのエクシーズ素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。その攻撃モンスターの攻撃力はエンドフェイズ時まで倍になる。「 ムズムズリズム」の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。 | zh_lore = XYZ:3星怪兽×2。自己场上的名字带有「魔人」的XYZ怪兽向对方怪兽攻击的伤害步骤时，把这张卡1个XYZ素材取除才能发动。那只攻击怪兽的攻击力直到结束阶段时变成2倍。「弦魔人 跃跃节奏」的效果1回合只能使用1次。 | ko_lore = 레벨 3 몬스터 x 2 자신 필드 위의 "마인(魔人)"이라는 이름이 붙은 엑시즈 몬스터가 상대 몬스터를 공격하는 데미지 스텝시에, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 공격 몬스터의 공격력은 엔드 페이즈시까지 배가 된다. "현마인(魔人) 딩가딩가리듬"의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Xyz Monster | archseries = Djinn | supports_archetypes = Djinn | stat_change = Changes ATK value | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 10125 }}